Ame High
by SoSChik
Summary: High School can be hard, especially if new teachers show up, ones with not the best of attitudes or learning scheduals. Follow Amber, Sierra, and the group on a High School misadventure. Warning: SPOILERS, Akatsuki, Akatsuki/Oc's  seperate , cursing.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. I came up with the idea of this from a fucked up dream (got to love 'em). This is for Warrior of Sangre.

* * *

><p>(Third person)<p>

Mid-semester came all too quickly for Amber and her friends. This year they had a principal named Danzo during exams a police officer walked into their classroom. "Sorry to interrupt you work, I have some bad news." He looked to the students, "Your principal and vice principal and many teachers have died in a mass murder."

The students suddenly went still. Teacher around these parts were usually the students neighbors. Some students cried, others smiled.

"We know this is a shock. We also knew that your replacement teachers and principal are on the way." The officer continued, "We would also like you to take the rest of the day off."

* * *

><p>On the way home for Amber;<p>

"Danzo died," Sierra smiled and thought of something she told someone earlier.

"Reminds me of something," Amber laughed.

"I can't believe it," Nick their good friend said.

The rest of the way they talked about funny things the teachers who died have done. They all spit up at some point.

* * *

><p>Next day;<p>

Assemblies first thing in the morning always made the students tired. Todays was different, everyone seemed if they just had coffee or something. The teachers who still lived said some speeches of the ones who died.

The new teachers introduced themselves.

Konan (English/Librarian)

Deidara (Art)

Sasori (Woodshop/Chemistry/Photography)

Kakuzu (Business Education)

Hidan (Social Studies/Weight Training/Counselor)

Itachi (History/Study Hall)

Kisame (Metal shop)

Tobi (Foreign Language/Psychology)

Zetsu (Biology/Environmental Science)

Orochimaru (Band/Choir)

Haku and Zabuza (PE)

Pein (Principal)

After that students went to first period. Amber, Dean, Aly, Ivy Y, Amanda, Sierra, Jasmin, Ivy F, Feonna, Jessica C all had English first.

"Evening class," Konan smiled, "Today I want to get to know all of you and I want you to know me."

She gave an assignment out that was writing an essay about yourself. Second period for the group was Elective. Sierra and Amber had elective was Psychology. Jessica, Ivy F, and Dean had Band. Aly had Photography. Amanda had Business education. Feonna had Foreign Language. Jasmin had (to everyone's surprise) study hall. Finally Ivy Y had woodshop.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it I will make the next chapter. Ha me and Warrior of Sangre are (really) cowriters. ^;.;^<p> 


	2. 2nd Period chaos

(Third Person)

(Second Period, Weight Training.)

"Told you," Sierra said walking in with Amber in tow.

"I wasn't the one who thought that, it was Jake." Amber accused another student.

"I still told you," Sierra felt the need to point that out.

Jake walked behind the two girls. He seemed torqued at Amber for blaming him. "I didn't mean it!" He yelled at the redhead.

"Shut the fuck up and sit the hell down!" The new teacher, Hidan yelled at the students milling around.

Instantly students ran to their desks. Sierra stood where she was. Hidan raised an eyebrow at her. She thought about moving and shifted her weight from one foot to another. Finally Amber grabbed Sierra's arm to tell her to sit. Sierra shook her head knocking some reddish brown strands of hair into her face.

"Did we not fucking here me? I said sit the hell down!" Hidan glared at her.

"I heard you," Sierra glowered at him.

"Sierra," Amber hissed, "I think he's going to make you work harder then all us… Or worse."

Sierra looked at her friend who was worried he would punish the class. She sit stood. Hidan moved from the front of the class to next to her.

"Friend of your?" He addressed Amber.

"Mr. Hidan, yes, please she's going to sit. Sierra please," Amber seemed frazzled.

"You, Sierra, how much can you bench?" Hidan held a serious tone.

"50," Sierra finally sat but now felt as if she were a weak baby.

"After the end of this year that should double." Hidan turned to the board and started to lecture them on muscle structure.

(Second period, Band)

Ivy set her flute up for band. Dean walked in seeing her he instantly ran toward her, "Ivy guess what." He looked over his shoulder. Ivy looked up at her friend.

"You've got to be kidding," to her his face told it all. "I saw this hot chick," his face seemed to scream at her.

Jessica was sitting next to Ivy. Dean's face relaxed into the normal look it held. Ivy and Jessica play flutes and Dean is a trumpet player. Orochimaru walked in as the bell rang.

"Everyone quiet," He wrote something on the whiteboard.

The board read, "Johann Sebastian Bach March 31, 1685 – July 28, 1750."

Orochimaru turned to the class, "How many years did Bach live?"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. R&amp;R. ^;.;^<p> 


	3. Living life can cost a lot

(2nd period, Photograghy)

Aly stood in the Photography room waiting for the rest of the class. The teacher hasn't talked or done anything except sift through papers. The bell rang and students filed in.

The teacher had red hair and grey eyes.

"Everyone pull out your phones." The teacher said from his desk.

"Our phones," A student inquired.

"Most phones have 1.3 megapixels." The teacher stood and wrote his name on the board. "Mr. Sasori"

Class continued on everyone found something supprising about the camera on their phone.

(2nd period, Business Education)

Amanda sat thinking about the money she's been saving. The teacher entered silently. He had a mask, something close to a hood, and green eyes with no puplis.

As soon as the bell rang he stood in front of the class and spoke quickly, "Shut up, sit down, and take out paper." He started to write on the board, "Once your paper is out write down how to manage money successfully."

Amanda wrote down everything she knew.

(2nd period, Foreign Language)

Feonna sat quietly next to a few friends. The bell rang yet the teach still wasn't there. A few students became worried.

5 minutes later the teacher skipped into the room, "Morning class, Gozen kurasu."

He giggled at himself. Class went by fast as the students followed the teachers happy-go-lucky attidude.

(3rd period, Trigonometry)

The group of friends all had the same 3rd period as well. They all laughed about how Sierra and Mr. Hidan argued. 


	4. Lunch Crunch

(Lunch)  
>Every one has the same lunch.<p>They all had sick sense of humor. Because of this they ould have weird lunches.<p>

The teaches decided to eat with students. So far so good.

Sierra is a creature of habit and love to have one spot to care about. Amber, Ivy Y,and Ivy F had all taken there seats where they all normally sit.

Hidan sat in Sierra's spot on accident. When Sierra was out of line quickly and saw hm in her seat.

"Get out of my seat you son of a mother fucking monkey bitch out of my seat." She yelled at him.

"No, you fucking bitchy whore." Hidan yelled back.

"What was that, you pig fucking shit loving asshole." Sierra growled at him.

The Ivy's looked at each other. Amber sat there countng the swears. More of their friends stood and watched the two bark swears at each other.

"You're not as smart as a fucking duck bitch." Hidan laughed as Sierra literally growled.

"You damn fucking asswipe who can't tell a whole in the wall from his own ass." Sierra yelled scathingly.

Lunch continued on like that.

(4h period, PE)

After streches they ran for 15 minutes. Haku and Zabuza were not horrible but very pushy. 


	5. woods can be hard

(5th Period, History)

Everyone in The group of friends was suprised whn they walked into History. The walls were dark red or black, the teachers desk was tiger wood, and the desks for students were not there. Ok the last part was why they didn't go in fully.

The teacher stood there dark and aloof. Itachi Uchiha stood in normal clothes: nice black slacks, deep red shirt, his usual necklace, and some nice black dress shoes.

They stared at him in disbelief. Then all the students filed in confused about the seats being gone.

"Students," He said piercing holes in all them with his eyes, "you have noticed there no seats." He stepped into the light from the only window in the room.

The students all mumbled in agreement. A few students had even taken a seat on the floor. some of these including Amber (has chronic leg pain), Jake (whom we met in Chap. 2), and Dean. Apperently this is what Mr. Uchiha wanted. *A.N: hehe I said 'mr.' uchiha*

Everyone sat down. The room buzzed with question and all would go unanswered.

Itachi scanned the room finding uneasy faces and a couple bond ones. Who were these bond ones you may ask. Well there's Sierra, Nick (we met him in Chap. 1), Amanda, and Ivy F.

The period was slow at first then quick.

(the 6th and final period, Biology)

Zetsu was standing, more menacing, next to a rounded blue alowood desk. He groumbled to himself about the students he has seen through the day. He's last class was the sme as the first: snotty, brats who don't know crap

* * *

><p>All the woods used are real, look them up. I will try to update faster next time. :D<p> 


	6. Carpet

History:

After just waiting at the door, Sierra had enough. Pushing people out of her way, she ran into the classroom, stopped, then plopped down right next to Amber saying, "Hey, ginger, what's up?"

Everyone, including the new teacher, just gazed upon the scene.

After noticing everyone staring at the odd happening, she looked at them, "Hey."

And with that, class life moved forward once again.

Class ended quickly. Jostling through the crowd of Sophmore, talking animatedly.

"Best class EVER!" Sierra exclaimed.

"I agree," our favorite redhead replied.

"I can't believe he threw Kunai at us, it was so cool," Sierra remembered.

"You almost got hit in the foot with it," Amber reminded her dazzled friend.

"And?" Sierra said dismisively, "What matters most is what he did to Winn, it was hilarious. I wish I was the one that threw it."

"Yeah, who knew talking in History could earn you a near miss in the croch." We both laughed, almost hysterical at the thought.

"And the best thing is..." Sierra whispered.

"What?"

"I managed to sneak a few out," Sierra said, showing a gleaming metal handle from her black hoodie pocket.

"Nice." Amber said, nodding her head a bit in approval

"Yeah, I grabbed an extra for you, I'll give it to you after school... Just think of the fun we can have!" Sierra gabbed as they parted for their seperate 6th period, daydreaming about roughing up the freshmen when she got a little bored.


End file.
